Unforgettable
by daffodil'kim
Summary: Seunghyun yang baru mengenal Jaejoong akhirnya berani mengungkapkan perasaannya, sedangkan aku yang sudah seumur hidup mengenalnya hanya bisa memendam perasaan dalam-dalam, saat mereka resmi pacaran, bahkan sampai hari ini. Aku tetap diam. Biarlah, Jaejoong tidak perlu tahu. Warning: Genderswitch, OOC, (not) happy ending, Gaje, DLDR.


**Tittle : UNFORGETTABLE**

**Author : daffodil'kim**

**Genre : Drama, hurt/comfort**

**Cast : Yunho, Jaejoong, Seunghyun**

**Disclaimer : Story is mine**

**Warning : Gaje, Genderswitch, (not) happy ending, DLDR**

.

.

.

All about Yunho POV

.

.

**Awal November 2006; pukul sembilan lewat empat puluh sembilan menit.**

.

Ini malam minggu dan aku hanya terbaring lemas di kamar. Bukan, bukan karena jomblo! Tapi aku terkena influenza. Menyedihkan. Seharusnya hari ini, aku pergi menonton The Click Five (TC5) yang sedang konser di negaraku. Ini kesempatan cuma sekali dan aku melewatkannya begitu saja.

Yang aku pikirkan sekarang adalah Jaejoong. Dia semangat sekali saat tau TC5 akan konser di negara kami, dan kami sudah merencanakan malam minggu yang sempurna, tapi tadi sore aku terpaksa membatalkannya karena influenza parah ini. Sebenarnya Jaejoong ingin menemaniku di rumah, tapi aku bilang sayang dengan tiketnya. Jadi akhirnya dia pergi sendiri ke sana.

_**Drrrt… Drrrt…**_ Ah, Jaejoong!

_"Hallo?" _Ujarku dengan suara hidung mampet.

_"Hallo Yun? Sudah baikan? Demi Tuhan Yunho, tidak ada dirimu rasanya tidak seru. Terpaksa aku harus sendirian nonton TC5."_Katanya setengah teriak. Bising. Suara gitar listrik mendominasi.

_"Iya Jae, aku sudah baikan kok. Maaf sekali ya."_

_"Oya Yun! Sebentar, jangan ditutup dulu teleponnya. Kau cukup dengarkan saja yah."_Ujarnya. Masih setengah teriak.

Aku bingung menuruti perintahnya. Tidak ada suara Jaejoong, yang aku dengar selanjutnya adalah permulaan lagu _Just The Girl_. Samar-samar. Tapi aku mengenalinya. Favoritku. Hampir 4 menit aku mendengar suara vokal yang melengking, lalu terdengar tepuk tangan yang riuh. Aku meremas telepon di tangan erat-erat. Jaejoong masih tidak bersuara, hingga kukira panggilannya terputus.

Lalu_, _"I miss you. Get well soon, Yunho ah."_ _terdengar jelas di telingaku. _Click_.

Coba tebak bagaimana perasaanku? Jelas berbunga-bunga! Jaejoong ingin aku mendengar langsung TC5, maka satu-satunya cara ya melalui ponsel ini. Dan sampai sekarang itu adalah hal termanis yang pernah dilakukan oleh seseorang untukku. _And lucky me!_ Seseorang itu adalah Jaejoong.

.

.

.

**Pertengahan November 2006.**

_"Please Jae, kali ini saja ya, tolong bawa Max. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa membatalkan janjiku dengan klien. Nanti aku akan mentraktirmu Charlie Brown."_ Ujarku memohon. Aku sudah sembuh. Tapi sekarang giliran Max yang sakit. Ya, Max ini marmut kesayangan peliharaanku.

_"Hm, baiklah, Sabtu ini aku tagih traktirannya."_ Akhirnya Jaejoong menyetujuinya setelah berkali-kali aku mendesaknya. Aku lega, sebab membujuk Jaejoong yang sangat benci pada hewan sebangsa tikus ini adalah hal yang sangat sulit. Aku menyerahkan Max yang sedang terbaring lemah di kandangnya dan secarik kertas bergambarkan denah klinik Seunghyun, sahabatku sekaligus dokter hewan langgananku.

Beberapa jam kemudian, Jaejoong datang ke rumah dengan Max di kandang besinya. Aku sangat berterima kasih kepada Jaejoong. _"Jadi, kau kenal dengan Seunghyun, Yun?" _Ujarnya membuka percakapan. _"Iya, dia sahabatku, teman kuliah. Kenapa? Orangnya menyenangkan 'kan?"_ Jawabku. _"Ngg, iya. Ramah, baik, dan tampan juga."_ Ujarnya tertawa. _"Huh, naksir ya?"_ Ujarku menggodanya. Dia hanya tersenyum.

.

.

.

**Awal Desember 2006.**

Jaejoong sakit. Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa semua yang ada didekatku sakit. Tadi dia menelponku dengan suara yang lemas sekali. Aku yang sedang dalam perjalanan pulang, segera berbalik arah dan ngebut menuju apartemennya. Aku berlari secepat mungkin dan membunyikan belnya berkali-kali, lalu mendapati Jaejoong yang membuka pintu dengan muka pucat. Aku memeluknya. _"Kemari, bagi sedikit sakitnya, jangan pelit." _Ujarku mengelus kepalanya. Dia tertawa kecil. Ah, betapa aku mengkhawatirkannya.

Aku dan Jaejoong adalah teman dari kecil. Keluarga kami memiliki relasi bisnis yang erat. Itulah kenapa kami sangat akrab. Bahkan terlampau akrab untuk seorang lelaki dan perempuan. Kami berbagi cerita dan rahasia. Akulah yang memeluknya saat dia menangis karena teringat ibunya. Dialah yang memelukku saat aku depresi karena hampir tak lulus kuliah. Aku menyukainya, tapi aku tidak tau apa dia mempunyai perasaan yang sama. Ya, aku sampai sekarang belum berani mengungkapkannya, karena aku percaya selalu ada waktu yang tepat untuk segala sesuatu.

Jaejoong tertidur dengan selimut sedagu. Demamnya sudah turun, mungkin ini berkat sup ginseng asal-asalan yang aku buat untuknya. Bibirnya mengulas senyum, seperti sedang bermimpi indah. Aku kembali ke ruang tamu, menjaganya dari luar. Sekilas, aku mendapati _notebook_ di atas meja berkedip dan mengeluarkan bunyi _dit_, tanda _battery low._ Aku mencari _charger_ untuk mengecasnya, tapi sesuatu di layar membuatku berhenti.

Selama ini, aku tidak pernah menyentuh _gadget_atau _notebook_ yang ia punya. Bagiku, setiap orang butuh privasi. Yang aku tau, Jaejoong selalu menciptakan folder khusus untuk orang-orang tertentu. Rasa penasaran membuatku menggerakkan kursornya, ingin mengonfirmasi apa yang barusan aku lihat. Awalnya kukira aku salah lihat karena efek mengantuk, tetapi setelah aku menatap kembali layar tersebut, aku menemukan sebuah folder, isinya foto, video, lagu, dan notepad berisi puisi singkat.

Dan, folder itu bernama Seunghyun.

Aku membuka semua file yang berada di dalam folder itu. Foto-foto mesra mereka, rekaman lagu Seunghyun untuk Jaejoong, catatan diary Jaejoong tentang awal perkenalan dia dengan Seunghyun yang ketika aku baca kalimat-kalimatnya itu membuatku tercabik-cabik, pilu. Bahkan aku menemukan kalimat dimana Jaejoong berterima kasih kepadaku karena telah mempertemukannya dengan Seunghyun. Dari sana, semuanya kelihatan jelas. Jaejoong sangat mencintai Seunghyun walau mereka baru sebentar mengenal. Di kepalaku banyak sekali pertanyaan. S_elama ini, benarkah Jaejoong sama sekali tidak menaruh sedikit cinta untukku? Untuk apa dia selalu bersikap manis seperti itu padaku? Aku yang bodoh ataukah Jaejoong yang beruntung? Sudah berapa lama mereka berhubungan baik? Dan, kenapa mereka tidak memberitahuku?_ Detik itu, aku menyadari aku telah kalah, bahkan sebelum aku mulai berperang.

.

.

.

**Oktober 2007.**

Beberapa waktu telah berlalu. Aku enggan menghitung. Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu Jaejoong. Tahun baru 2007, kami masing-masing sibuk. Dia dengan tugas akhirnya. Aku dengan promosi jabatan di kantor. Tapi hari ini, aku akan menemuinya. Aku tidak tau kenapa aku menghindarinya selama ini. Aku kecewa, entah itu karena Seunghyun dan Jaejoong atau karena aku yang terlambat melangkah. Menunggu terlalu lama ternyata tidak ada gunanya ya. Seunghyun yang baru mengenal Jaejoong akhirnya berani mengungkapkan perasaannya, sedangkan aku yang sudah seumur hidup mengenalnya hanya bisa memendam perasaan dalam-dalam, saat mereka resmi pacaran, bahkan sampai hari ini. Aku tetap diam. Biarlah, Jaejoong tidak perlu tau.

Pertanyaaan _what-ifs_ bermain di kepalaku. Bagaimana jika waktu itu Max tidak sakit? Bagaimana jika waktu itu aku tidak bertemu klien? Bagaimana jika waktu itu Jaejoong menolak? Bagaimana jika aku yang mengantarkan Max ke klinik Seunghyun, bukan Jaejoong? Aku melirik Max, matanya membulat, mengisyaratkan sedih. Aku tersenyum tipis lalu mengelus kepalanya. "_Bukan salahmu, Max. Mungkin kami yang tidak berjodoh."_

Aku mematutkan diri di depan kaca. Sekilas, terbayang senyum sumringah Jaejoong, lekuk wajah, dan poni di rambutnya. Cantik. Aku menyimpan lagi perasaan itu dalam-dalam, _cinta itu tidak harus saling memiliki_, _Yun_. Kadang memang ada seseorang yang datang di hidupmu hanya bisa kau miliki sebatas hatinya, bukan jalan hidupnya. Bagiku, itu adalah Jaejoong. Aku meraih jas yang kusampirkan di kursi, lalu memakainya. Tersenyum sekali lagi di depan kaca dan merasa tampan untuk menghadiri acara pertunangan Jaejoong.

Pepatah pernah bilang _jangan karena dia adalah bahagiamu, kamu jadi tidak ingin tau siapa bahagianya._ Jadi, kali ini aku ingin merelakannya. Merelakan dia menemui bahagianya. Karena selama dia bahagia, aku juga akan bahagia.

_._

_._

_._

_**#memutar: Why Did I Falling In Love With You**_

_**Hari ini adalah hari yang memiliki arti khusus bagimu. Hari dimana kau berdiri dengan senyum kebahagiaan. Berdoa kepada Tuhan dengan penampilanmu yang indah. Dengan orang yang berada di sebelahmu, tapi dia bukanlah aku. Bagaimana mungkin aku hanya berdiri di sana dan melihat semuanya. **_

.

.

.

END?


End file.
